


Send N00ds (Butterfly Soup)

by Anonymous



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noelle gets an  text message from an unknown sender, smut ensues.
Relationships: Akarsha/Noelle (Butterfly Soup), Diya/Min-seo (Butterfly Soup)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Send N00ds (Butterfly Soup)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send N00ds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747999) by [GayStuffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe). 



> This is an Butterfly Soup version of an Diakko story. The story seemed to fit the Akarsha/Noelle dynamic well, so I changed the names and other details to make it fit. Link to orignal story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747999

__________________  
From: Unknown Sender  
send n00ds  
___________________  
  
Noelle scoffed at the offensive text on the screen, wondering who in their right mind would even think of sending this to someone, nevertheless Noelle. She reached over to grab the object containing the offending message, unplugging it from it’s charging dock, even if it was only charged 10 percent of the way.  
  
She quickly laid back down under the covers with her phone in hand, and lifted up said phone to type a malicious reply, only to drop the phone violently on her face, forcing a quiet “oof” out of her mouth.  
  
As Noelle was picking up the object that crash landed on her face, she noticed a new textbox. Specifically, from her side of the conversation. Specifically, reading “Yee.”  
__________________  
To: Unknown Sender  
Yee  
___________________  
  
Yee? Noelle hadn’t sent this, she knew that. Unless…. Noelle gasped. When the phone screen hit her face, it had somehow typed out a deformed version of yes, therefor saying yes to the offending request. Noelle was freaking out, not knowing if she should apologize for the deformed answer or the fact that she wouldn’t “send nudes” to some unknown person. Well, it’s not as if her answer would change depending on the identity of the sender.  
  
Suddenly, the phone buzzed beside her, signaling an incoming text.  
__________________  
From: Unknown Sender  
Oh…. I didn’t think you would say yes.  
___________________  
  
Noelle groaned, throwing her face into her hands. How was she going to salvage the situation? Especially to a complete stranger? The phone buzzed once again, forcing a long, desperate sounding sigh from Noelle’s lips.  
__________________  
From: Unknown Sender  
Oh, btw, I should’ve mentioned this earlier, but this is Akarsha  
___________________  
  
Noelle should have known. Of course it was Akarsha. Who else would send a message of that sorts to Noelle? No one, that’s who. Noelle quickly typed out a reply.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Of course it’s you Akarsha, only you would ask such a request. Your idea of a joke is utterly childish and could be considered quite demeaning.  
___________________  
  
At this point, Noelle was furious. She locked the phone, threw it on her bedside dresser and dove back under the blankets. Noelle was seething in anger. What kind of joke was Akarsha trying to pull? Did Akarsha somehow learn of Noelle’s not-so-friendly feelings towards her? If so, was this her way of rejecting Noelle? Telling her that she didn’t feel the same way? Before Noelle could delve further into the out of control spiraling thoughts that were currently Noelle’s brain, the phone buzzed. Several times in succession, annoying Noelle to all ends of the Earth. With a huff, she threw the blankets off the bed, blowing a stray hair away from her face.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be rude or demeaning.  
  
It was a dare.  
  
From Min  
___________________  
  
Noelle scoffed, of course it was from Min-seo. Akarsha was constantly scheming with Min, and constantly coming up with ways to annoy Noelle. Of course, Noelle would fall for a joke like this. Though, that wasn't exactly Akarsha’s fault, she just trusted her friends too much. Said girl messaged Noelle once again, forcing her thoughts back on the situation at hand.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Though I was quite happy when you said yes.  
  
And I know it sounds embarrassing, but I was excited.  
  
To, uh, y’know.  
  
For the nudes, when you said yes.  
___________________  
  
Oh. Does that mean Akarsha liked her back? She must have if she was excited for pictures of Noelle's naked body. Noelle hadn’t even known what the word “nudes” had meant until she stumbled upon Diya taking a few for Min in the locker room, effectively burning the accursed image permanently into Noelle’s brain.  
After the incident, Diya had mentioned the word “nudes” with a burning face, in which Noelle asked what nudes were, stunning Diya. After a long and embarrassing conversation, two red faces, and an awkward goodbye, Noelle finally knew what nudes were. And she was glad she had suffered through the experience. If not, she would have embarrassed both her and Akarsha by asking the definition of the word “nudes”.  
She opened her phone to type a reply, fearing she was taking too long to reply to Akarsha's texts.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
I see.  
___________________  
  
Noelle didn’t know how to respond. She also wasn’t sure how to go about this. Did she just rip her clothes off and send a flurry of naked images? Why was Noelle even considering this? It was scandalous to send such pictures, even if it were Akarsha. But… Akarsha did say she was excited. What did she mean by excited? Like, sexually excited? Maybe Noelle was overthinking this. Maybe she had the definition of nudes wrong.  
And so, Noelle decided to google the word “nudes”. And regretted it. Immensely. As soon as the first picture popped up, Noelle closed the tab, and erased her history. Just in case her mother decided to do some snooping on her browser history.  
  
Well, since Noelle was sure she was correct about the definition of the infamous word, she set out to remove her clothing. Before she could begin to untie her hair, another text appeared on her screen.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
I’m sorry, I assume that I’ve made you upset. I’ll take my leave now.  
___________________  
  
Noelle freaked out, quickly typing out a reply before she could think about exactly what she was saying.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
No, no, I’m just not quite sure how to go about this.  
___________________  
  
Oh no, oh god, oh god. What did Noelle just say? Well, technically Noelle didn’t say anything, she typed it out, but that was beside the point. Noelle just did two terrible things. One, she basically told Akarsha she wanted to send her nudes, and two, she just admitted that she was so incompetent as to not know how to send nudes. Noelle felt absolutely stupid and ridiculous. How could she be that dense. Before Noelle could wallow in any more self depreciating pity, her phone went off, causing a low layer of fear to settle in Noelle’s stomach.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Oh, that’s okay. I can tell you what to do if you’d like?  
  
There’s no need to be embarrassed, I’m surprised you even knew what nudes were.  
___________________  
  
Noelle must admit, she was a slightly miffed by the last comment, whether it was true or not. Nevertheless, Noelle (begrudgingly) sent another text to Akarsha.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Yes, actually, it would be of great assistance if you would instruct me on how to send nudes.  
___________________  
  
Noelle wasn’t sure how she sent the text with a straight face.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Uh, okay.  
  
Just, take off your shirt, and send a pic of that?  
  
Yourself I mean, not the shirt.  
  
Sorry.  
  
We can take it step by step.  
___________________  
  
Noelle nodded, forgetting Akarsha couldn’t see her, before sending an ok text. She swiftly pulled the hairband off, setting it to the side. Noelle then began to unbutton her shirt, sliding it off, folding it neatly and placing it on her drawer. Noelle supposed she was done then, so she grabbed her phone and took a picture of herself in only her bra, silently thanking her past self for wearing the powder blue (cute) one. If Noelle had to admit, she was rather anxious about this whole sending nudes ordeal. It was something she’d very obviously never done before, and was still a tad bit apprehensive about going full way. Full way meaning, well, full “nude”, if that made any sense. Sending a picture to your crush with underwear on was one thing, but without anything was a large difference in Noelle’s mind.  
  
Now, Noelle was anxious because Akarsha was taking longer than usual to reply. What did that mean? Did she not like the picture? Did she not like past-Noelle’s choice of underwear. Noelle cursed her past self for picking such underwear, effectively embarrassing herself in front of Akarsha. A buzz sound sent Noelle scrambling for her phone, dropping it once or twice before Noelle could steady it in her hands.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Holy fuck.  
  
Sorry!!!! I know you don’t like that language but  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
Could you take one without your bra on?  
___________________  
  
Despite the crude language, Noelle wondered if it meant Akarsha liked it? She must have if she’s asking for more. Well, in this case, less. Less clothing to be more specific.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Yes, of course. I assume the first picture was to your satisfaction?  
___________________  
  
Did Noelle seem too formal? Noelle felt that she seemed too formal.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Yes.  
  
So much.  
  
Satisfaction.  
  
Just.  
  
Yes.  
___________________  
  
Noelle didn’t know what to make of that. How come she was talking, texting, in short bursts of speech? It didn’t even make sense, unless you put the separate texts together. Even then, it didn’t fully make sense. Then again, it was Akarsha. It was normal for her to be eccentric and sporadic, she wasn’t Akarsha without it.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Thank you for the positive feedback…..  
___________________  
  
After sending the awkward sounding text, Noelle reached behind her back, fingers quickly finding the clips that held her bra together. With a sigh, she unclipped it, her breasts bouncing slightly once freed. She laid it atop of her other folded clothes, watching her nipples harden as the cold air brushed them. Noelle picked up her phone, turning on the camera and angling it so it showed off her bosom. She took a few pictures from different angles, not quite sure of what Akarsha’s preferences were.   
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
I hope this is to your liking as well...  
___________________  
  
Was Noelle doing it right? By “it” she meant, well she didn’t know what “it” meant. Was “it” flirting? Oh my god, were they flirting? Noelle was smart, but school smart, not feelings smart. Not anywhere near feelings smart.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Oh my god.  
  
Can I be honest?  
  
I’m like…. really, really, wet.  
___________________  
  
What?  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Oh, did you spill something on yourself?  
___________________  
  
Wait. Wait. Wait. Oh dear god- Akarsha didn't mean- well of course she meant that type of wet, Noelle just sent her pictures of her naked form for pete’s sake. Noelle felt vacuous and slow. Noelle was vacuous and slow. “Did you spill something on yourself?”. Just repeating it in her head forced a few more brain cells to jump ship, simultaneously screaming in an Akarsha-like fashion.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
I can’t believe you managed to make me laugh at a time like this. I didn’t know you could joke like that.  
___________________  
  
Noelle silently thanked the heavens. Akarsha thought it was a joke.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Yes, of course, I’m glad I was able to make you laugh, even now.  
  
And, I am assuming you being wet is a good sign for me to continue?  
___________________  
  
Noelle was most definitely doing this right. Whatever this was, she was doing it right. At least, she hoped as much. Akarsha saying she was wet was definitely a good thing. That was just another term for being sexually aroused right? Noelle was sure of that fact, having been unfortunately privy to reading over Sakura’s Bleach fanfiction for grammar and spelling mistakes. Which was quite an experience in itself, but Noelle didn’t want to be thinking about Sakura’s smutty fanfiction while “chatting” with Akarsha. It honestly should have been the very last thought on Noelle’s mind, given the situation.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Yes.  
  
Please.  
  
Continue.  
___________________  
  
“Please”. Was Akarsha really enjoying this? As scandalous as it was, and Noelle hated to admit it, but the entire situation was, well, turning Noelle on. Noelle wasn’t quite sure what it was, whether it may be the fact that Noelle was sending such pictures, or that Akarsha enjoyed said pictures, she couldn’t tell. All Noelle knew, was that she liked it. Immensely.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Is it wrong to say that I am too?  
  
Turned on that is.  
___________________  
  
Noelle blushed. Had she really said that? Well, sent that.  
__________________  
From: Akarsha  
Really?  
  
I mean, of course not.  
  
Would you like to do something about that fact?  
___________________  
  
Do something? Like a cold shower? Or….. she couldn’t mean masterbate, could she? The thought was rather embarrassing, especially talking to Akarsha about such an act brought a(nother) blush to Noelle’s face. But, the ache between her legs wasn't going away anytime soon. And Akarsha was sure to help relieve that ache, at least from what Noelle thought Akarsha was implying. Well, hoped she was implying.  
__________________  
To: Akarsha  
Yes.  
  
Please.  
___________________  
  
She hoped she didn’t sound desperate. Was “please” too desperate? Suddenly Noelle jumped at the sound of her ringtone blaring off next to her ear, effectively deafening her for the next few seconds. After blinking her eyes a couple times, Noelle realized her phone was still ringing, and picked up said phone without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” Was all that Noelle was able to muster out before a croaky moan interrupted her.  
  
“A-Akarsha? Is that you?” All Noelle could hear was someone huffing, with a few soft mewls every now and then. Noelle thought it was, kinda, well, hot. Assuming it was Akarsha, of course.  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
That wasn’t exactly the yes Noelle was looking for, but it was close enough.  
  
Since she had already removed her top, Noelle slid her hands down towards her skirt, fingers fumbling to find her blue-team sash knot. Once said knot was found, Noelle quickly untied it, setting it next to the other pieces of clothing she had previously taken off. After unzipping her skirt and folding it neatly atop the other clothing items, Noelle hesitated. Was she really about to have, oh, what was it called? Phone sex? With Akarsha? Oh, to hell with it, of course she was about to participate in phone sex with Akarsha, she would be both oblivious and braindead to decline, or to opt out now. With a final, determined nod, Noelle pulled down her panties, exposing her core to the cool air of her bedroom.  
  
“Are you touching yourself yet?” Akarsha asked in between breaths, startling Noelle who was already starting to trail her fingers down her torso.  
  
“Just about, but, to clarify, touch myself where? To be exact.” Noelle could have sworn she’d heard a chuckle before Akarsha let out a long breath.  
  
“Just,” Akarsha paused, “follow my directions, okay?” Noelle hmmed as a reply, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what was to come.  
  
“Okay, run your fingers down your neck, and trail them over your nipples.” Noelle did as was told, slowly trailing her fingertips from her jaw, down her neck, and over her breasts, causing a slight intake of breath when they passed over her nipples.  
  
“Now, I want you to lick your fingers and rub each nipple, but imagine it's my mouth.” While the idea of putting her saliva on herself seemed distasteful, Noelle did it anyways, proceeding to wet each finger and placing it on the tips of her bosom. It was warm, and weird, but not unwelcome. And imagining that Akarsha was doing such acts definitely helped, causing Noelle’s center to throb even harder than before.  
  
“Spread your legs and slide your hand down, and circle around on your thighs. But do not touch yourself yet. Not unless I tell you to.” Noelle did as told, marveling at how the tone of Akarsha’s voice could turn her on more so than ever.  
  
“I am wondering what the point of not touching myself is, as I would enjoy doing so.” Noelle most definitely knew she heard a chuckle this time, which caused a confused quirk leaving her mouth.  
  
“It’s not your job to wonder, just follow my directions, and I promise you’ll get the release you deserve,” Akarsha said, leaving Noelle awed at the amount of power held in those words alone. Noelle hadn’t known Akarsha could be so, how could she put it? Bossy? No, that wasn’t the right word for it. Authoritative? No, that wasn’t it either. Dominant maybe? Yes, dominant sounded correct. Akarsha was most definitely dominant in this situation. And Noelle loved it.  
  
“Okay, you can touch yourself now.” Finally, Noelle thought, sliding her fingers up and down her slit to gather moisture.  
  
“Only one finger, I’ll say when you can add more.” Noelle harrumphed at Akarsha's words, but complied nevertheless. She slid but one finger inside of herself, gasping at the feeling of her insides squeezing said finger, locking it in a death-like grip.  
  
“I bet you’re real tight, hun, I’d love to be the one fingering that tight, wet, pussy.” Noelle was surprised. Very, very surprised. But also incredibly turned on. Akarsha was being borderline vicious with her words, and if Noelle had to be honest, she didn’t find it unpleasant. No, more like Noelle liked it. More than liked it, she loved it. The dirty, almost demeaning language was invigorating, a surprising but welcome change from the niceties of real life.  
  
Noelle was practically drowning in arousal, only able to gasp out a near-silent “please” into the phone.  
  
“Please what? You gotta use your words kitten,” Akarsha said in a haughty, teasing tone. Noelle was reveling in the attention, and not to mention, the pet name kitten? Just thinking about the pet name sent more tingles down to Noelle’s pulsating clit, forcing yet another moan out of her mouth.  
  
“P-please may I add another finger?” Noelle barely managed to groan out, almost praying that Akarsha would say yes. Theoretically, Noelle could add one nonetheless, making Akarsha out to be none the wiser. But it was the fact that Akarsha wasn’t allowing her to that made it pleasurable, and when Akarsha did allow Noelle, it would feel even better than before.  
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely, of course you may,” Noelle could only hiss in reply before she added another finger, rapiding sliding the now two fingers in and out of herself. Gone with the wind was Noelle’s composure, as she was currently a panting, moaning, mess.  
  
“I want you to rub that pretty little clit for me, princess.” Noelle physically shuddered at the words, the name princess rolling off of Akarsha's tongue only seemed to further inform Noelle that she was close to her release. She did as instructed, mewling when her thumb made contact with her swollen nub.   
  
“Akarsha, I’m so close, please. ” Noelle was begging at this point, the need for release overtaking the embarrassment of begging for an orgasm. She was almost in a haze, fingers working furiously inside her thighs, driving towards the ultimate release. Noelle needed it, her insides felt as if they were about to burst. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down, and her heart felt as if it were beating a million times a second.  
  
“I know babygirl, you’re almost there, just hold off a little more.” A whine escaped Noelle’s throat at the words spoken. Noelle wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Noelle had to wait even longer for her release, or the fact that Akarsha called her babygirl. Noelle hadn’t known she had a thing for pet names, but boy does she know now.  
  
“Akarsha, please-,” suddenly Noelle’s words were cut off by a suspicious tune, sounding faintly like the same tune that played when her phone dies- oh for fuck's sake. Had Noelle’s phone really died right before she was about to finally get her release? Noelle couldn’t even attempt to finish herself off. It now felt taboo doing it without Akarsha’s permission.  
  
Noelle plugged in her phone immediately, almost throwing it to the side in (sexual) frustration. Next time, Noelle would make sure her phone was charged. Because Akarsha had a promise to keep.


End file.
